


Your Little Tells

by Gaynin



Series: Sweethearts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Dating, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Bucky Barnes sets up a double date for Steve with a girl that actually likes him. So what's the problem?





	Your Little Tells

Bucky was awfully proud of himself.

When he heard around town that Ruby Baker had a thing for his best pal Steve he wasted no time setting up a date for them. 

A double date with him and Laura Cooper, just to make sure everything went smoothly.

Laura was a nice girl who was waiting till marriage so Bucky would have no distractions to keep him from helping Steve out on his first date with a dame that actually wanted him.

It was the perfect plan.

“Come on Buck another double date?” Steve griped walking down the street with Buck in tow, for once Steve was keeping a faster pace.

“Yeah but Steve Ruby Baker is sweet on ya Steve! And I mean real sweet plus she’s a good looking dame if I do say so myself.” Bucky finally caught up walking backwards in front of Steve to hold the conversation “Who knows! She might even put out for ya.”

“That’s no way to talk about a lady Buck.”

“Come on Steve I promise this’ll be different just look sharp and I’ll pick you up at 8 so we can go pick up the girls at 8:30. Will ya do that?”

Steve stopped his tracks and looked at the ground as if for council.

“... Alright Buck," he looked up at his friend pointing a finger "but no more after this one you hear me?”

“Yeah yeah you sound like my mother.” Bucky said raising his hands in surrender with a cheesy grin on his face “Be washed and ready by 8 loverboy.”

9 oclock rolled around and they were right on schedule rolling up to the new burger joint Steve had wanted to try for a while. A little incentive to keep him going.

Ruby Baker was a strawberry blonde girl with her hair in soft waves and her dress a nice cut. She stood a little taller than Steve but Bucky thought it was kinda cute. Made Steve look just that much sweeter.

Steve deserved a sweet dame.

She was absolutely smitten with Steve, not taking her eyes off him the entire time.

“Wow Steve it’s real nice of you to pull out the seat for me.”

“...Fella’s aren’t pullin out seats for you? You need to find some nicer guys.”

“I think I found one.” She said smiling small and shy as she took Steve’s hand atop the table. Caressing the knuckles with her thumb.

Steve blushed like he did when the older ladies at corner store called him cute. Pink and soft.

Something in Bucky’s chest clenched tight, a pest that he had learned to ignore since they were teens.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Laura cleared her throat and looked over to Buck real pretty.

“Could you order for me Bucky? I’m not sure what to get.”

“Sure thing doll.” Bucky said putting an arm around her chair.

The waitress came and soon their food arrived. Steve ordered a hell of a burger almost as big as his face. He took a bite out of it and a bit of the ketchup clung to the corner of his mouth as he chewed happily.

Bucky laughed “Steve, pal, you got some-”

“I got it.” Ruby said scooping up her napkin and wiping away the sauce.

Steve’s cheeks lit up like a christmas tree, painting his face in red splotches, eyes wide as saucers.

Bucky blinked a few times as Ruby just smiled shy again and pushed her hair back.

They all ate in silence after that.

After their meal they decided to go out dancing and started the walk couple by couple with Steve and Ruby in the back. Bucky dutifully offered his arm to Laura but listened in to Ruby as she took it. 

“I’ll bet you’re a lovely dancer Stever Rogers.”

“Me? Oh well to be honest I’ve never really danced before.”

Ruby gasped “You haven’t? Well I’ll show you what I know and we’ll try not to step on each others feet as we go.”

They made it to the dance hall where everyone was in full swing. Bucky watched Ruby take a nervous Steve by both hands and make their way to the dancefloor.

He watched for a little too long if Laura’s light tug on his arm was any indication.

They danced for a little all the while Bucky would make excuses to turn his head and look for Steve who was always mid an awkward stance with Ruby smiling at him patiently.

When they reunited again he heard Steve say “Sorry I guess I’ve got two left feet.”

Ruby giggled “That’s okay I’ve got two right ones so maybe we’re a match.”

Bucky’s chest clenched again.

They walked the girls home in a rows of two again and Bucky heard Ruby say in a soft voice, “I’ve been wanting to thank you Steve,”

“Oh you don’t need to thank me, it was my pleasure to take you out.”

“No not just for that. Last year you saved my little sister from some goons who were harassing her on the street. She told me she was backed into a corner and then you came along and told them to leave her alone and she got away.”

Bucky remembers last summer Steve coming over his house to wash the blood from his mouth and nose and the only thing he said in his defense was _“She was a little girl Buck.”_

“I don’t know how I can thank you enough.”

A moment went by and Buck realized they had stopped walking. When he turned around Ruby was holding Steve’s head in her hands as she kissed him deeply. Steve’s hands finally came to rest on her waist and Bucky watched as his soft looking lips moved against hers.

Bucky had to tear his eyes away and when he did his feet moved with the hammering beat of his heart. Taking Laura with him as he stalked off into the night.

~~~

“So, how was Ruby last night?”

Steve turned his head as Bucky appeared in his doorway. He turned back to his desk and his drawing and said “Fine.” casually.

“Fine huh?”

Steve looked at him again and said “Yeah.”

Bucky stepped into the room his hands in his pockets.

“So I should spread the word that Ruby Baker is just ‘fine’ in bed.”

Steve rolled his eyes “First off you shouldn’t be spreading anything about how a lady is or isn’t in bed.” He turned back to his drawing “And secondly we didn’t sleep together.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky said disbelieving.

“Yeah.”

“Cuz that’s not what your lips were saying when I last saw you.”

Steve stopped drawing and put his pencil down, turning fully to Bucky.

“She kissed me and then I walked her home. That’s all Buck.”

Bucky shuffled his feet together and looked up at Steve a little coyly.

“Looked a little to me like you mighta kissed her back.”

Steve blushed but said “I mighta.”

Bucky looked at him a moment then chuckled at the floor. He popped his head back up all smiles when he said “So I did right by you huh Rogers? Told ya she liked ya.”

Steve turned away and began sketching again “Yeah. You were right.”

But something in his tone didn’t sit right with Bucky.

“What?” he asked, “You didn’t like her?”

Steve turned around sharply and said “No I liked her she was great.” rubbing the bridge of his nose with a finger.

Bucky narrowed his eyes.

“What?” Steve asked.

“You’re lying.”

“What? No I’m not.” He said touching his nose again.

Bucky pointed at him with an accusing finger “You did your tell.”

“What? I don’t have a tell.” nose touched.

“Rogers I’ve known you since you were 4 years old I know your tells.”

Steve rolled his eyes “Makin it sound like you’re _so_ much older than me.”

“Rogers.”

Steve pulled at his earlobe, embarrassed.

“What is there someone else?” Bucky took a stab expecting an immediate rebuttal.

But Steve just kept pulling at his ear.

Bucky’s eyebrows shot up “There is isn’t there?”

Steve held his ear and looked at Bucky.

“Well Jesus Rogers you coulda just said so!” Bucky sighed “What’s her name? I’ll pull some strings and see if she’s interested but I’ll tell ya Rogers you are one picky guy.”

Steve turns back in his chair facing the desk, ear in hand.

“What?” Bucky asked.

Steve’s bowed his head.

Bucky leaned in whispering “Is she ugly pal?” hoping to make him laugh.

It worked, Steve let out a little “teh” and let his hand fall.

“The ugliest.” he said “And the dumbest too.”

Bucky cracked a smile but it fell when he realized Steve would never talk about a lady like that.

But Bucky knew who he would talk like that about.

“Is it... me?” Bucky asked voice threatening to break.

Steve’s shoulders stopped moving with his breath. From the back it took Bucky a moment to tell what he was doing when he put his head in his hands.

Bucky came around the desk, his shoes clomping with his steps.

“Hey,” he said, crouching down to be level with his friend “is it me?”

He could see Steve close his eyes as he nodded his head. 

Bucky was breathing shallowed as he let out an “Oh Stevie,” Stve turned his head away “how am I supposed to resist this now?” Bucky whispered.

Steve looked up then confused until Bucky scooped him up in his arms and kissed him soundly on the mouth. 

When the kiss broke another one started, and another one, and another, until Bucky was carrying Steve to the bed and laying him down.

“Is it me Steve? Is it me?” he asked between kisses. All he got in response was rapid little nods and the sound of Steve’s breath in his ears.

Every part of Bucky wanted to kiss Steve within an inch of his life. Wanted to erase every trace of Ruby Baker from his lips until he could only taste Buck. But he held himself back not wanting to hear Steve's terrible wheezing nor have Steve runaway out of necessity.

He'd kiss for a few seconds and detach, kiss and detach. The method building the tension up and up until Bucky found himself hard in his pants laying atop his best friend.

A wiggle of his hips told him that Steve was in the same boat.

Bucky's hands roamed Steve's clothed torso, feeling him, making sure he was real. Little did he know Steve's knee was conspiring to slide up between Bucky's thighs.

When Bucky felt it he let out a grunt into their kiss. He propped himself up on his hands and looked down at Steve saying "You sure you wanna do that pal?"

Steve swiped his tongue across his upper lip nodding as he tugged Bucky's shirt loose from his pants, gliding his knee up and down between his legs.

"Hoh man," Bucky sighed throwing his head back, closing his eyes "you're killin me Steve."

Steve smiled and his fingers began unbuttoning Bucky's shirt, so bold and so tempting.

Bucky's hands began fumbling with Steve's buttons as he said "You too Rogers." like he would any dare between them.

Steve was done with Bucky's shirt before Bucky was done with his and his hands jumped to his own buttons helping him along.

"Needy little thing." Bucky commented.

"You can say I'm downright desperate." Steve retorted.

"Desperate for me huh?" Bucky murmured kissing Steve's lips again.

"Always for you." Steve whispered.

Bucky grunted in lust and hiked Steve's other knee up, grinding their cock's together through layers of fabric.

Steve's mouth dropped open at the stimulation and Bucky took the opportunity to suckle on Steve's fat bottom lip. He swore Steve's lips should be the envy of every girl in Brooklyn.

He swore it when he was 16 too, gazing on as his friend slept. Lips soft looking and so pretty on Steve's pretty face. He remembered wishing he could kiss Steve just once to know what those lips felt like, to know what kissing Steve would feel like. 

Finally getting a taste of him told him that one time would've never been enough. He felt like he could kiss Steve for hours only to turn around and kiss him some more.

It's just what he was intending to do.

But Steve had other plans.

With their shirts opened Steve took Bucky's hand and dragged it down his body, across his throat, over his surprisingly sensitive chest, down his belly to where his hips were rocking against Bucky's.

He coaxed Bucky, cautiously, to cup him through his pants. And Bucky responded with a little squeeze when he got there.

Steve jumped, breaking the kiss, and Bucky's self restraint broke with it. He made for Steve's fly needing to see him, needing to touch him.

He fished Steve out of his open fly and jacked him once, twice, three times, he was hooked.

Steve's keen reminded Bucky that Steve never had this before. Another warm body touching him the way they should.

Suddenly having Steve's cock in his hand was not enough. Bucky was overcome with the responsibility of being Steve's first, of giving Steve exactly what he deserved, and that was so much more than his hand.

Steve was making sweet little sounds for him but when he rolled down the short length of his body and took him in his mouth he cried out, lovely and helpless.

Bucky was unfamiliar with the technique but did his best to learn quick for Steve's sake. Steve for his part was happy with the new found arrangement if his delicate fingers in Bucky's hair was any indication.

It didn't take long of bobbing his head until Steve was spilling in his mouth crying out "Ah Buck" as he did, tugging deliciously at Bucky's brown locks. 

Bucky did his best to swallow around him until Steve was making pleading little noises.

When Bucky finally let Steve fall soft from his lips Steve was on the move. With a dazed look on his face he shimmied up the bed to lie with his back against the wall.

Bucky's heart jumped, scared that Steve was trying to get away from him, to put some distance between himself and the man who had just done what Bucky had just done.

But Steve, through his panting, waved him over, asking him to follow.

Bucky obeyed, desperate for Steve in a way he had never been desperate for anyone.

Initially he laid beside Steve and smiled at him, just happy to be near him. But Steve guided Bucky until he was kneeling above him, knees on either side of Steve's chest.

Bucky could barely believe Steve undoing his fly and pulling his pants down. The tip of his cock smacking Steve in the nose.

Steve opened his mouth, his pink wet tongue peeking out a bit, and looked up at Bucky, waiting.

Bucky prayed a silent prayer that he would be strong enough to get through this. 

He braced himself with a forearm on the wall and bit his lip as he slid himself into the heat of his best friend's mouth.

Steve took it beautifully, wrapping his lips around him as soon as he made it halfway in. Bucky struggled to keep his eyes open, to watch Steve's lips pull back and sink down, making obscene wet noises as he went. 

Bucky couldn't keep the "oh"s in nor his hips still, thrusting gently and maybe a tad harder when Steve started working his tongue.

Steve's hands are what did him in, slipping over Bucky's hips, down the backs of his thighs then up to grab his ass. It had Bucky coming in his mouth in moments.

When he pulled back Steve kept his mouth closed, some of Bucky's cum on the corner of his mouth. Bucky watched transfixed as Steve's adam's apple bobbed with his swallow. Reaching out with his thumb he swiped away the dribble from his mouth.

Bucky collapsed next to Steve on the bed. Steve moved only to remove his pants completely then settled in next to Buck, head on the pillow, leaving a respectful amount of room between them.

"You're hard again." Bucky observed.

Steve held himself, fingers at the base, heel of his palm squeezing the head to his stomach.

"Never been hard twice." he shared as he would any other fact about himself "It's sensitive."

"You want some more?" Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head a tired smile on his face. Bucky's heart slide into his throat, at a loss for what to do.

His mouth was moving before his mind could intercept.

"You gonna be my guy now?" he asked voice fragile. His heart dropped into his stomach and his blood ran cold at his own stupidity.

Steve looked over at him, hand still snug against his cock. He looked beautiful. Bucky felt dumber.

Steve looked back at his toes and asked "That what you want?"

Bucky's brain could only think about how much he wanted it. Wanted Steve and him to be like this. For their little dance around each other to end. For Steve to never kiss another Ruby Baker again. He wanted it something awful.

"Yeah." was all he said to not give himself away completely.

Steve's other hand came up to scrub his face. His hand coming to rest on his chin.

"I think I wanted that my whole life Buck." he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated and replied to!


End file.
